Til Him
by Bialy-Bloom
Summary: Leo has everything he wants in Rio, but still feels somethings is missing. Meanwhile, Max is in jail cursing the day Leo came into his life. This might seem a little rushed, so I apologize for that.XD Leo/Max slash.


_That bastard_, Max thought, gripping the cell bars so tight, his knuckles were colorless. _And Ulla, that little gold-digging slut…Leo's pathetic, he really is…_

But Max knew Leo was anything but pathetic. His heart seemed to crack a little bit with each horrible thing he thought about Leo. He knew none of it was true. He wasn't even really mad. He was over that part;ripping up the sunny little postcard Leo and Ulla had sent has helped he was . Even though Leo had left him to fend for himself when the police came, he would've died to see those big, puppy-dog eyes again. He wanted to see Leo sitting across the cell from him, nodding as Max went on about some crazy sob story to lessen their penalty when they went in for sentencing. He wanted to see Leo holding his blue blanket to his cheek. Most of all, Max didn't want to be all alone again.

Leo lay in bed next to his new wife. His life was perfect here. He was married to the woman of his dreams, had a 5-star hotel room. His blue blanket got free twice-daily dry-cleanings.

Not a care in the world. Something felt missing though. He thought about it. Then, he went through all the events that led up to that moment. He found himself replaying his favorite memories he had of Max over and over again. That's when he realized; Max. His business partner, his associate…His best friend. It was, after all, Max's money that'd gotten Leo and Ulla to Rio to begin with. And they had left without so much as a phone call to the jail Max was being held in.

Still, Max _had_ refused to let Leo wear a producer hat…

Leo felt tears welling up in his eyes. How could you be so childish?! He thought. How could he even for a moment think of leaving Max to rot over a stupid, tacky, but oh so classy hat?! He tried to sit up, but Ulla tightened an arm around his waist. "Vat ees wrong,Bloom?" She mumbled.

"Max…" He whispered.

Ulla reached down and caressed his face with her free hand."Max is fine,Leo." She kissed his head.

"No,Ulla,he's is going to jail all alone with no one to come visit him or call him and not much chance of getting out."Leo bit his wasn't like him to snap like this,but it seemed like Ulla just wasn't getting it."We're leaving first thing in the morning."He glanced up to see her glaring at him.

"He is a big man, ,he is a con man. He deserve jail."

"Ulla,we stole his money."

"Vell…" Obviously at a loss for further argument, she grabbed his face a pressed her lips to his. Leo gave in, but it didn't feel right. He wrapped his arms around Ulla's waist, closing his eyes and trying to enjoy it,enjoy her. She was his wife now, after all. But he couldn't stop picturing Max- his big grin, his small but bright brown eyes.

"Leo?" Ulla mumbled against Leo's lips.

"Yeah?"

"It's almost eleven."

Max kept his head down as he was unloaded from the police car and escorted up the stairs of the court house. He wanted Leo. He didn't know why, but the words just kept repeating in his head; _I want Leo, I want Leo, I want Leo_. As the police and several bystanders harassed him, he tried to keep his head up, but what was the point? The only person he'd ever cared for other than himself was gone, and he wasn't coming back.

For some reason, after they'd boarded the plane, Ulla stopped pestering Leo about his decision. She gripped his hand the whole flight, neither of them having much to say. She stared out the window, he read a newspaper. Leo didn't need much planning- he knew exactly what he was going to do when he entered that courtroom.

Ulla sobbed. The jury cheered. Leo and Max felt oddly satisfied. As they were loaded into the back of a police car, Max eyed Leo. "You came back for me." Leo nodded. The cop slammed the door, glaring at them like they were killers.

They sat in silence for awhile.

"Of course I came back,Max." Leo flicked his head up, waiting for an elaboration. "I love y- I mean, you're my best friend. Well... Really, my only friend." Max smiled.

**Months Later**

"Come on," Max groaned."What's the hold up?"

"Terribly sorry, sir; car overheated,I think." The cab driver unbuckled and stepped out of the car. As he slammed the door and lifted the hood, Max and Leo were left in silence. They were on their way to Leo's birthday party, but Leo didn't seemed to mind the delay. After about ten minutes of Max stroking the colorful box on his lap and Leo rocking back and forth, smiling, Max sighed.

"Leo…" The accountant- now Broadway producer- looked up at him."I, uh, wanted to wait til the party, but I think I should just give this to ya now." He'd barely lifted the box off his lap when Leo snatched it and ripped into it like into like an excited little kid. It took everything in Max not to chuckle. Leo's jaw dropped. His eyes grew big. "Max…" He whispered.

He slowly pulled out the black fedora, turning it around, examining it. "It's beautiful…" He placed it on his head, looking over at Max. "Thank you,Max."

Max couldn't take it anymore. He darted forward for what he had intended to just be a peck, but found himself running a hand through Leo's hair. He wrapped an arm around his partner's waist. To his surprise, Leo put his hands on Max's shoulders,sliding his hands around his back. Not breaking the kiss, Max mumbled, "What about Ulla?"

"She'll find someone,she's a pretty girl." Leo's hat fell off his head and onto the seat. He didn't even notice. Then Leo mumbled something against Max's lips.

"I love you,Max."

The words Max had been dying to hear since day one. "Love you,kid."


End file.
